Reconnection
by sunshine319
Summary: While walking home from the club, Thea and Oliver are kidnapped. The Queens are worth a lot of money and their kidnappers are hoping to get a hefty ransom, but they don't care if they rough their captives up a bit in the process. Hence, some sibling bonding ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Not the Best Bonding Time

**Chapter 1: Not the Best Bonding Time:**

The music in the club was still blaring as the last partiers drifted out. Oliver and Tommy were just starting to clean up when Thea walked over, clad in a fitting glittery purple dress and six inch silver heels.

"Hey bro can you give me a ride home? My friends decided to go to some lame after party and I really don't wanna walk in these shoes."

Oliver looked over at her and frowned at her tight dress, trying but failing not to worry about his sister.

"Well I actually didn't bring my car but if you hang on a minute we can walk home together."

"I don't need an escort Ollie but fine," Thea said, rolling her eyes and walking off, "I'm gonna go see if anyone left shoes here that won't make me break my ankle."

"I'll come get you in a bit," he called after her.

"So," Tommy said awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, "I guess you aren't making your hero rounds tonight?"

"Very funny and no, not tonight."

"I could drive you guys home you know," he offered.

"No it's okay. I really need to spend more time with Thea. Maybe a walk will be good."

"Alright, well I've gotta go take inventory, so see you later."

"Goodnight."

After taking a quick overview of the club, Oliver quickly disappeared to the "cave" to grab a pair of flats of Felicity's. They were nice, plain, black shoes that she kept around just in case along with other spare clothes. You could never be too prepared. When he got back up to the club, he set off to find his sister. Walking up to where she was sitting near the door, he tossed her the shoes.

"I found these. Figured they're probably more comfortable than the ones you're wearing."

"Anything is," she said as she caught them and slipped them on. "You are now officially my favorite person ever."

"Come on Speedy, let's get going," Oliver laughed.

The night air was cool and the streets were wet from an earlier rain as the brother and sister walked through the Glades. The streets were mostly deserted besides a few characters here and there. Being in the rough part of town with Thea made Oliver nervous. He knew he couldn't fight in front of her if something happened. _Okay so maybe not the best choice of bonding time. I'll have to work on that_.

"So did you enjoy the club?"

"Yeah it doesn't totally suck. Congrats."

"Such a comedian," Oliver smirked, "but you really shouldn't be out so late."

"I'm 18 Ollie. Give it a rest. We aren't having this conversation again," she said, rolling her eyes and flipping her brown hair.

"Fine, you're right. However, having fun is one thing, but if you get into anything to try to 'up the fun factor' we are going to have to have another talk," Oliver said as he looked at her sternly.

"I think I already learned my lesson on that one and even if I didn't I'd stay out of trouble just to avoid one of your amazing lectures mom."

Oliver decided to just ignore that last comment and leave good enough alone.

"How's it going with Laurel anyway?" he said, deciding to steer the conversation in a safer direction.

"Okay I guess," Thea shrugged. "At least I didn't get stuck with some annoying uptight lady. Laurel's nice and I like her so it's not so bad. It's fun to have something to do."

"That's good."

"Probably beats prison at least."

"I'm sure."

"So, how do you feel about Laurel?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about Laurel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you guys friends or are you still in love with her or what?"

"Uh, we're friends I guess." _Okay so maybe not so safe._

"Is that what you want?" his sister asked as she looked over at him.

Oliver thought for a minute as they walked through the Glades in silence. Leave it to Thea to ask the complicated questions.

"Yeah, it is. I mean sometimes it feels like I still have feelings for her but I really don't. We made a great couple five years ago but we were both different people. I think we are really just great friends, almost like cousins or something. Tommy and Laurel are my best friends and they're in love and happy together so I'm happy for them. I hope they stay together for a long time."

"Wow you actually just opened up to me. Okay everybody stop we need to remember this moment," Thea laughed.

"Oh be quiet," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Haha well all joking aside I'm really glad you're talking to me Ollie and that's really sweet. I like Tommy and Laurel together too. They've both been through a lot and they make each other happy. I love Laurel, but I'm glad you guys aren't still in love, because you just weren't right for each other. It's really cool that you don't have any weird love triangles or awkwardness going on because you, Tommy, and Laurel are like the three musketeers. Sooo is there anyone that the famous Oliver Queen likes?"

"What are we five?"

"Oooohhh the playboy does have a crush, doesn't he?! Who is it?!" Thea cried eagerly, grabbing his arm.

"Well I don't know miss matchmaker why don't you tell me?" Oliver teased.

"Well you're pretty antisocial so there aren't a lot of options. Let's see there's-"

"Oh really I'm antisocial?" Oliver interrupted. "Just because I don't go clubbing every night and actually have a club to run does not make me antisocial."

"Uh-huh. And I do not go clubbing every night. Just a lot of nights. Anyway as I was saying, there's Laurel but we already ruled her out. There's Helena but you guys already broke up and then she turned out to be some psycho seeking revenge who then got arrested and escaped so I guess she's out of the picture. There's McKenna but you guys already dated and broke up. But it wasn't really a break up-break up. Is it McKenna?"

"No. I mean I liked McKenna a lot but I think we both are going our separate ways for now and maybe it's a sign that we weren't meant to be."

"Good. I mean she's pretty awesome but just not the one, you know?"

"She doesn't meet your approval?"

"Oh come on why won't you tell me who you like?"

"I never actually said I liked anyone."

"But I can see it in your eyes," Thea said mysteriously with a smirk.

"I don't."

"Oooohhh denial now this is getting good."

"You watch too many movies."

"I like movies. They have happy endings. Most of the time. Except for the annoying ones with cliffhangers or the really stupid ones where everyone dies. I like the happy endings. They're great. Exhibit A: The Breakfast Club. You just can't top that one. But really happiness is a funny thing right? I mean there's that saying 'everyone deserves happiness' but no one ever really seems to get it."

"What's up with you and all the deep topics?"

"I had a couple drinks." Thea said, as Oliver whipped his head around and gave her a serious parent-like look. "Don't look at me like that. It was only a few. I'm not drunk just a little tipsy."

Oliver studied her closely for a couple of seconds. "So you're a philosophical drunk?" he joked, satisfied with his observations that she really had had only a few drinks.

"Really? Is that the best you could come up with? Five years on an island really damaged you're humor bro. No offense"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"So, do you have happiness? Bonheur? Felicita? Gluck? Felicidad?"

"Where did you learn French, Italian, German, and Spanish?"

"I didn't. I only know like ten words. And you can't judge. You can speak Russian all of the sudden. And you never answered my question."

"I'll get there eventually I guess."

"You know what? I think you need a special someone. Cupid's got his work cut out for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You're just…difficult."

"Really, says the girl who was acting like a teenage girl at a slumber party?"

"Okay, so one minute you're telling me I'm doing too many adult things and the next you're telling me to grow up?"

Oliver could tell the conversation was taking a turn for the worse, especially with his sister a little tipsy."Thea, let's get you home. I think you've had one too many drinks," he said as he gently took her arm.

"No Ollie you don't get to tell me what to do or judge me," she said, raising her voice and pushing him away. "You said you would accept me for who I am now and I'm not a little girl anymore. If I want to go out and have fun and have a few drinks because my life has been hell then I can."

"I'm sorry. Now come on, let's get you home."

"Fine," Thea said, tossing her hair.

At that moment, a black van pulled up next to them. Four men in black hopped with guns out and grabbed Thea and Oliver.

"Hey!" Thea yelled. "Get your hands off me! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Thea calm down. Hey! Watch it! Look we don't want any trouble. Let us go and we can pretend this never happened."

"No can do," one of the masked men growled, "word has it you two brats are worth a boatload of money."

"Yeah," one of his partners smirked, "but who knew spoiled kids were actually so stupid to walk alone at night in the Glades? We thought this would be harder. Or are you actually just so full of yourself that you think no one will touch you?"

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. You might think you'll just get a big ransom and walk away but people tend to take seriously the kidnapping of 'spoiled rich brats' like us," Oliver reasoned.

"What do you think just because your name's Queen you're royalty? Just get in the van," one of the men grunted.

The men tied Oliver and Thea's hands behind their backs and threw them in the van. Then they all hopped in and sped off. Oliver and Thea were in the back of the van and the masked men were in the front.

Oliver looked over at Thea just as her big brown eyes met his, wide-eyed and scared.

"Oh my God, Ollie, they have guns," she whispered, her voice shaking in fear.

"Sshh, Thea. It will be okay. I promise," he said, giving her a reassuring nudge with his shoulder.

"Hey! Shut it back there!"

Thea was pressed up against Ollie and breathing heavily. Her eyes were wet and she looked scared, while Oliver just looked stoic and angry. The van continued to ride off into the night as the men and their captives sat in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: Indecision

**Chapter 2: Indecision:**

Various workers bustled about as the club was in the process of closing. Everyone was trying to clean up from the night and get ready for tomorrow night at the same time. As Tommy took inventory, he made a note of the supplies that were running low and made a list of what needed to be bought. Finally, the last few workers exited the building with their farewells.

"Goodnight Mr. Merlin."

"Have a nice night sir."

At last, Tommy was alone. Checking one last time to make sure everything was in order, he started to leave. However, he halted in front of the door in hesitation. After a moment, he turned around and went to the secret entrance to the basement or "cave."

Tommy swept his gaze around the dark room, looking at the various workout equipment and computers. He went over to where the arrows were kept, touching the tips of the heads one by one carefully with his finger. He found a small leather book on the table. His face clearly displayed his indecision as he picked up the journal. After a few seconds, he placed the book back on the table and walked back upstairs. Glancing around the club once more, he walked out, shutting and locking the door behind him.


End file.
